


一颗小枣核

by SaliOne



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliOne/pseuds/SaliOne
Summary: 阿澡右位，可以看作是明狗/厂狗/虎狗/甚至壳狗水狗都可以嗷CP自由心证发烧过程中脑子里一个稀奇古怪的思路





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阿澡右位，可以看作是明狗/厂狗/虎狗/甚至壳狗水狗都可以嗷  
> CP自由心证  
> 发烧过程中脑子里一个稀奇古怪的思路

简自豪辗转反侧，他再一次在半夜悄悄起身，为了不发出声音光着脚来到了卫生间，他关上门，推拉门缺油了，嘎吱作响的声音让他牙酸。

牙酸引起胃酸，简自豪酝酿了一下，抱住马桶吐得一塌糊涂。

他吐完，额头磕在马桶盖上，小幅度地咳嗽着。太累了，太难了。他想。只有深夜属于uzi的坚硬盔甲才会卸下来，露出里面属于简自豪的内芯。一个枣，在连他也不知道是什么的时候，有了一个枣核。

什么时候开始的呢。简自豪站起来，给自己洗了一把脸，抬起头看着昏暗无光的镜子。镜子里面的人影影绰绰，五官模糊不清，他却无比清楚的知道自己的脸开始浮肿了。都是这个该死的肉块的错，他忽然愤怒起来，要不是莫名其妙多了这个“东西”，他也不用每天这么小心翼翼，这么苦心积虑，担心左担心右，只能开玩笑似的说自己又长胖了。

但紧接着他又突然忏悔一般，对不起，宝宝，我不知道你的父亲是谁，擅自把自己的怒火发泄到了你的身上，我不会抛弃你……他喃喃。不会的……但只是暂时……

他没有力气倒在洗手间的的瓷砖地板上，把自己身体缩起来，就像他的婴儿缩在他的肚子里一样。

这是无可否认的事实，在他折戟S8之后他确实低沉过，昏沉过，仿佛面前一片被笼罩住的全都是浓不可散的黑雾，他无处可逃，沉沉的压抑让他无法呼吸，只能扣着自己的喉咙让自己勉强可以喘一口气——简而言之，他乱搞过。

最开始他只是和史森明搞，后来多了小虎，也无所谓，毕竟是同队队友；再后来多了明凯，也没关系，毕竟是一直的老友；最后连简自豪自己都觉得不是自己记忆混乱就是这个世界已经玄幻，他在Kakao上和李相赫聊天，S8同样不顺的李哥建议他可以来韩国放松一下，于是简自豪答应了，他本不该答应再去一次他的折翼之地，但是那天他答应了李相赫的邀约。

于是变得顺理成章起来，他们两个也上了床。

有一次简自豪问李相赫：“为什么……”

李相赫猜出了他想要问什么，于是回答他，仿佛上帝的旨意：“你要知道，世人最爱的，其中一个就是看强者求饶。”

简自豪反应了一会，伸手就要打李相赫的鼻梁，却被他抓住，一个吻落在了嘴角。

所以，在简自豪的记忆里，韩国的天气，时而寒冷，时而温暖。

那么，孩子的父亲到底是谁呢。简自豪不知道，他想知道，又不想知道。

他拖着沉重地脚步打开早晨的房门，一群人正在吵闹着分食早餐。牛排教练乐呵呵地坐在椅子上吃自己的三明治，卡萨和狼行在抢盘子里最后一根火腿到底是谁的，小虎龇牙咧嘴喝着豆汁，AJ喝牛奶嘲笑他，wink与zrr还未踏足社会安静恰饭，食物链顶端的史森明从两只狼的口中夺得火腿，狼王哀嚎：“史森明你自己又不吃抢我们这么多火腿干什么啦！”

史森明哼了一声：“我给小狗留的！”

他看见了从楼梯上走下来的简自豪，朝他招手，指指自己旁边的空椅子：“小狗小狗快来！给你留了三根火腿！”

他还能说什么，难道要说我吃不下吗，他不能，他只能堆出一个感激的笑容，说：“谢谢你啊小明。”

然而比赛还在继续，下一场他们对阵ig，休息室里简自豪坐立难安，于是起身去走廊里透口气，出门就撞见了喻文波。年轻的男孩看见他一个人出来，像是犹豫再三，又像是下了一个很大的决心，他一把抓住他的手臂，深吸一口气，却用很小的声音对他耳语：“狗哥，我其实都知道，我能不能，你能不……我……你能不能，能不能给我一个机会？”

简自豪愣在了原地，他仿佛坠入彻骨的寒川，牙齿都开始打颤，一瞬间他的世界仿佛被喻文波的话打入十八层的地狱，上帝宙斯朱庇特都对他加以十成十的诅咒，他以为喻文波没再说话了，过了一会他反应过来是刚才自己听不见了。

他摇头，似乎只能摇头，连喻文波抓着他的胳膊都没有力气抽出来：“不，我不能……”

简自豪的面前浮现出了李相赫的脸，这个永远坐在王座上的男人曾经对他说世人最爱看强者求饶，成年人的世界是刀枪血肉，年轻人的世界还是草长莺飞，简自豪再次看见了喻文波的脸，男孩嘴唇翕动着，似乎在解释自己是可以的，简自豪打断了他：“不用了，JackeyLove。”

不必。

那个问题依旧存在，孩子的父亲是谁呢。

简自豪越来越焦虑，所幸休战期已经到来，不知道他怎么想的，居然买了机票飞到了韩国。他的三脚猫英语和二踢脚韩语让他磕磕绊绊的定好了宾馆。韩国是一个神奇的地方，起码对简自豪而言，尤其是这里还有一个和他上过床，甚至还有可能是孩子父亲的人。于是他当晚真的梦到了李相赫，至于梦的内容是什么，一觉醒来已经忘了。

来到韩国他谁也没告诉，所以睡了一天起来的时候接到的是微信轰炸。

他象征性的回了两句，李元浩问他需不需要人陪，史森明穷追不舍等我过去逮你。他干脆装作没有看见，穿衣服起床，这个时候他才真真切切地发现，自己的脚已经浮肿很厉害了。

也是这个时候，简自豪终于下定决心，啊，要不，我还是，选择把这个孩子，生下来吧。

也许能养的活。

昨晚他忘了拉窗帘，这个时候正好薄云散去，清晨的阳光让室内一切都变得金灿灿毛茸茸的，连他肿胀的脚趾也变得可爱起来，这个时候，简自豪呼出一口气。

一定能养的活。


	2. 种枣予所欲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！warning！  
> 阿枣右位，有怀孕操作，CP可以看作是明狗/虎狗/水狗/壳狗都可以嗷

没有办法了，瞒不住了。

简自豪滞留在了韩国，他跟俱乐部请假，他捧着电话撒谎说自己在韩国休假时突发急症不能回去了，正好让队里年轻的AD练练手吧。说完他躺下去，手落在自己的肚子上。

就要来了……这个孩子，就要揭开面纱来到人世了。

简自豪浑身一阵战栗。他有点不想去思考关于这个孩子的事情，不想去思考他的父亲到底是谁，是自己生还是去医院生，生下来之后该如何养活，要不要告诉俱乐部这件事情。太多了，要考虑的太多了。简自豪慢慢地吃着韩国的酸萝卜泡菜，偶尔嚼几口米饭。

如果是吃泡菜的话，倒也不是不可以忍受。他想。

他刻意的不去想关于这个孩子的事情，不去想他到底怀孕几个月，离生产还有多久，仿佛这样就能够拖延到解决办法的来临。

而疼痛来临的更快一些，简自豪躺在床上紧紧抓着床单，他大口大口的呼吸着，流汗仿佛刚从水里捞出来。阵痛过去，他意识到不能再拖了，但是他能和谁打电话求助呢，如果他去医院，被认出来了怎么办，如果不去医院，出了意外又怎么办？简自豪喘着气焦虑着，但很快第二波的阵痛来了，他混沌的脑海里浮现出一个名字，此时的他已经无法判断接下来的举动会造成什么样的影响，但如果他不去拨打这个电话，阵痛之后的昏厥有可能会要了他的命。

等他醒来的时候，他先看见的是白色的天花板，然后李相赫的脸凑过来，他闻到了消毒水的味道，最后反应过来自己躺在医院里。

李相赫给他掖了掖被角：“是个男孩。”然后紧紧抿着嘴角，简自豪摸了摸自己的肚子，变得平坦了下来，听见李相赫还是没忍住问他：“孩子的父亲是谁？”

简自豪没有回答。

因为他也不知道。

他在韩国的酒店里住了一个月，多亏了李相赫时不时的探望，他才不至于被刚出生的小孩子折磨致死。李相赫皱着眉头看他手忙脚乱的给小婴儿沏奶粉换尿布，说：“你为什么不把他交给看管中心？他们更有经验，也会照顾的很好，你也不必连自己都休息不好。”

简自豪转头看了一眼李相赫，说：“我下个星期的飞机，我要回去了。”

“带着孩子？”

简自豪像是要笑出来：“不然呢？难道你愿意替我养吗？”

李相赫把视线落到地面上，没有回答行或者不行，但是他确实是有一句话想说，如果你愿意留在这里和我结婚，那我也愿意和你一起养这个孩子。但是很显然，这句话——起码是现在——是绝对不能说出口的。于是他只能送简自豪戴着口罩帽子围巾，抱着好不容易安静下来的婴儿，来到机场等待飞机起飞。他站在一旁垂着眼看简自豪柔声逗弄怀里的小孩，轻轻摇晃着，小孩张着嘴咿咿呀呀地笑，吐出一个泡泡。李相赫莫名的有些难过，但又不是那么难过。

简自豪找了一个房子，就在他们基地附近，租下来以后找了个保姆，专门照顾婴儿。并不是所有人都认识他是英雄联盟明星选手，就像这位保姆，只是以为他是带着孩子忙碌的单亲爸爸，于是简自豪松了一口气，看着婴儿床里朝他吐泡泡的简小枣。他给他的孩子取名简小枣，大名还没想好，先不急，叫小枣也很可爱。

他回到基地，史森明一开门就抱着他不撒手，摸摸他的肚子又摸摸他的脸，心疼的说：“怎么回事啊简图图，怎么瘦了这么多啊？”

简自豪便笑起来，说；“没什么的……本来想去韩国减轻一下压力，没想到生了一场病，就瘦了一点，不用担心啦。对了，张锐打得怎么样啊？有没有紧张啊？”

众人开始七嘴八舌的说起来，说wink打得不错呢，虽然经验不是很足但是新人总是很有勇气的，顶得住压力以后一定有前途，而且还会玩德莱文啊哈哈哈。简自豪成功的把话题引开，但是和他搭档了那么久的史森明在晚上睡觉的时候继续问他：“怎么突然想去韩国啊简图图？”简自豪说：“没什么，离得近就去放松一下。”史森明说：“可是我不很喜欢那里。”简自豪说嗯。

他感觉史森明似乎察觉出来什么了，但他依旧很确信除了李相赫谁都不知道。杯赛上他们打算让新人AD上场，简自豪在后台看他们比赛，和AJ一起笑他们偶尔出现的笨比操作，赢下比赛之后他们轻松的祝贺，放半天假，这个时候简自豪收到了保姆发来的短信说孩子发烧了要赶紧去医院。简自豪一下子跳起来，史森明没有拉住他：“怎么了？”简自豪跑出休息室只来得及丢下一句：“家里有急事！”

他在走廊差点撞上喻文波，年轻男孩一把扶住差点跌倒的简自豪：“怎么了这么匆忙？”而简自豪只留给他一个匆忙离去的背影，喻文波觉得奇怪，他感觉自己应该追上去，如果追上去，他感觉自己应该能知道什么事情——他的第六感这么告诉他。

于是喻文波跟着简自豪，跟着他看到了他进了单元楼，然后抱着一个婴儿跑了出来，喻文波看着简自豪焦急的拦了出租车，听见他说去医院。

喻文波低下头，给领队发消息说自己感觉肚子有点不舒服请半天假，然后一直在这附近游荡，晚上的时候他看见简自豪略显疲惫的抱着婴儿回来，但脸上还是带着笑，手里举着大概是医院发的小玩具逗怀里的孩子，喻文波咽了咽口水，走到简自豪面前。

他看着完全呆滞的简自豪，抓住他的胳膊，说：“狗爷，能不能……给我一个机会？”

不该是这样的，简自豪脑海里一片空白，真的不该是这样的，无论怎么样，这个孩子始终是和喻文波没有一点关系的，当初他乱搞也好生产也好，都和喻文波完全无关，那么现在究竟是为什么呢。

喻文波亲吻他不自知留下的眼泪，亲吻他的脖颈，亲吻他的手指和掌心，简自豪闭着眼睛喊他的名字，喻文波抱住他的后背，说请你相信我。


	3. 千里寻枣记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！warning！  
> 阿枣右位，有怀孕操作，CP可以看作是明狗/虎狗/水狗/壳狗都可以嗷

简自豪七次试图拒绝喻文波，但他一次也没有成功。

这个年轻的弟弟似乎有用不完的热情，面对着简自豪，他总是能够提起笑脸问左问右忙上忙下。他在结束训练之后跑来简自豪的房子里看小孩，保姆以为他是雇主远方的亲戚，对他说来看弟弟呀，喻文波笑笑，并不说话，看着婴儿床里熟睡的简小枣，默默想要是这是我儿子就好了。

简自豪实在拿他无法，在基地面对史森明就足够耗费他的精力了，回到家里再面对喻文波的时候他便默许随他去吧。周日他坐在椅子上抱着婴儿，保姆回家了，喻文波毫无征兆地闯进来，劈头盖脸问了一句：“你在计划着退役？”

简自豪愣了愣，说：“对。”

喻文波似乎很生气的样子，问他：“为什么？”

简自豪低头看看孩子：“年纪大了，伤病也已经很严重了，而且还有了孩子……有些累。”

喻文波准备了一肚子的话，但是看见简自豪安静的抱着孩子，目光平静的看着他，忽然什么话都说不出来。他烦躁的来回踱步，憋了半天转过头问简自豪：“那假如你退役了，假如，那你要去做什么？”

一时间简自豪并没有回答，他看着熟睡的简小枣，含糊地说：“有时间……就去旅游。”

去旅游？你要去哪里旅游？去韩国吗？去找李相赫看看这个孩子到底是不是他的吗？喻文波在心里咆哮，却不敢当着简自豪的面说出来。他想，这样就够好了，我能天天看见简自豪，我能和他住在一起，甚至能和他一起照顾他的孩子……但他忍不住幻想假如，假如他还能够更进一步呢？他把钻戒套在自己和简自豪的左手无名指上，打完比赛主持人采访他问戒指是怎么回事，他就说谢谢大家我已经和简自豪结婚了，所有的人会是什么反应呢，我会成为那个冠军的……是吗？

可是简自豪却对喻文波说：“你不要在我这里耽误时间了……好吗？”

喻文波紧紧盯着他的眼睛：“什么意思。”

简自豪垂下眼睛：“这件事情真的和你从头到尾没有关系的……你也不要在我这里浪费时间和精力，你有更重要的事情要去做。”

“什么叫浪费时间？”喻文波说，“我很开心能和你在一起，只要看着你我就很高兴的……你知道吗。开始没有我不重要，结尾有我就好了不是吗，什么叫和我没有关系……你的意思是要推开我是吗？”

他一下子抱住简自豪，头埋在他的颈间，软软的头发蹭着他的侧脸：“拜托了……不要推开我……”

简自豪无法拒绝。

他默许了小孩把自己的行李提进他的房子，也默许了早上两个人在同一张床上醒来。简小枣早上会哭，简自豪就睡眼朦胧的爬起来给喂奶，喻文波也被吵醒，看着简自豪熟练的边喂奶边哄着孩子，看了一会掀开被子跑进厕所。

而他有了孩子这件事情终究还是没有办法瞒太久，史森明来到他家的时候呆看着这个孩子，转头问他是谁的是我的吗，简自豪说不，我也不知道。史森明一下子站起来说跟我去医院去验DNA！简自豪淡淡的看了他一眼，说我不会去的。李元浩也来看这个孩子，不顾旁边喻文波要杀人的目光摸摸简小枣的小脸，跟简自豪说这个孩子真像你。简自豪说嗯，李元浩接着说一点也不像明凯，我们直接排除他吧，也别让他来看这个孩子了。简自豪笑起来，说那你们别让EDG的人知道了就好。李元浩说保密工作你相信我就好。

第二天明凯就来了，简自豪看着他说谁告诉你的，明凯说我自己琢磨的。他低头看简小枣，婴儿蹬着腿，举着手咿咿呀呀地叫，他叹了一口气，看着简自豪说我和你认识时间最久，只可惜了这一步，如果……简自豪说没有如果了。明凯接着说好吧，你要去找……简自豪点头，明凯说那……简自豪摇头，明凯想了一会，说我知道了。

喻文波听不懂他们在打什么哑迷，等明凯一走他就问简自豪：“你们刚才在说什么？”

简自豪摸摸他的头：“没说什么。”

世界赛将在韩国举办，简自豪退役了，他说大家也不要觉得可惜，我还是会去韩国的。一个一个的好友送上祝福，宋义进说健康快乐，明凯说祝你前程似锦，金泰相说兄弟加油，刘世宇说天天开心，李元浩说祝你幸福，史森明说我会天天看你的，喻文波憋了半天，说你开心就好。

退役生活就是带孩子和打游戏，简自豪把保姆辞退了，带着孩子去韩国看比赛，喻文波放心不下训练一结束就跑去酒店看简自豪，正赶上他带着孩子打算出门。喻文波赶紧把围巾给简自豪围上，说别着凉，韩国温度低感冒了就不好了。简自豪说哦，把房卡放兜里和他一起出门，刚出酒店就撞上同样和小钰一起出门的宋义进。

宋义进直接呆了，张嘴就问：“这是你们的孩子？”

喻文波没说话，简自豪摆摆手说不是：“不要误会不要误会，不是喻文波的……”

宋义进的目光在他们两个人之间好几个来回，愣愣地说哦哦好你们慢慢走好好照顾孩子，走出了好久他才终于反应过来和小钰说什么原来简自豪有孩子了，小钰说那孩子的父亲是谁呢，宋义进说这个就不知道了……

韩国很小，首尔就更小了，小到简自豪从街头转角就看见了李相赫。李相赫穿着队服，围着围巾，看了他一会，走过来说你最近还好吗。简自豪说啊……还好。

然后不知不觉就到了简自豪入住的酒店，李相赫抬头看了看说这是不是上次你来的时候住的？简自豪点点头说是。他用房卡打开门，李相赫走了进来。

简小枣在朝他笑。

李相赫震在原地好一会，慢慢走到孩子面前，低头看简小枣，盯着他看了好久，问：“这是……我的……我的孩子吗……”

简自豪坐在床边，轻轻的说：“……你看看吧。”

第二天李相赫在推特上发布了一张小孩子的照片，配文是很喜欢小孩。

喻文波盯着手机，宋义进提醒他快rank，他说嗯，进了游戏以后选了卡莎，对线期一塌糊涂，团战大招飞上去瞬间被秒，队友狂pin，喻文波回泉水买了块秒表，在中路点对方防御塔，梦魇开大把他杀了。

喻文波扔下鼠标抱住头，他想。

我早该发现的，我早该醒悟的，我早该不再自欺欺人的。


End file.
